uiquipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Josep Maria Guinot GalÃƒÂ¡n
Biografia de don Jose Maria Guinot Galan (Filolec i Llingüiste) Don José Guinot Galán, naix el 11 de febrer de 1907 en la localitat castellonenca d’Artana fill de Josep i de Maria Rosa . Als nou mesos de vida mor son pare deixan viuda a sa mare que es troba en dos fills Ana i Josep Maria, als que trau cap avant en aquells dificils anys. Al haver faltat son pare, sa mare es torna a casar, fruit d’eixe matrimoni son els seus germans Ricardo, Rafael, Deogracias i la chica Rosita. =Josep Mª de chiquet= Assistix molt poquet a l’escola publica i se li busca un professor particular al que lo menut Don José María tambe se negaba, sent s’agüelo, el que basto en ma va fer anar a costura, aon al poc temps ya estava fent discursos davant de l’inspector de l’epoca. Fins als nou anys la seua vida i la seua educacio transcurrixen en Artana tenint al final d’esta etapa com a educador a Mossen Avella capellà beneficiat en Artana. D’aquella epoca en Artana don José María lo primer que recorda es quan van possar les fonts publiques, les seues interpretacions en les obres de teatre que organisava en festes Mossen Avella En estos anys qui realment s’encarregà de la seua educacio fou s’agüelo, secretari de l’Ajuntanet d’Artana, qui li va prohibir parlar la llengua valenciana , negant-se don José María a dita imposicio argumentant que mai li podria negar el dret a parlar el idioma de sa mare, degut a esta circunstancia no recorda haver tingut una infancia plena, no recorda haver-li tirat una pedrà a un gos, ni fer casi cap barrabassada, sempre actuava com un chiquet “modoset”. Degut a que s’agüelo sempre va voler ser capellà pensaren que el jove don José María complira en eixa ilusio ara depositada en ell , i en la ilusio de sa mare de que el seu fill fora el retor d’Artana i puguera donar carrera als seus germans, puix la economia familiar era molt llimitada, sent Don José María el que va traure als seus germans cap avant. =El seminari i el primer escrit= Als nou anys fa el primer curs de seminarista a Artana per lliure examinant-lo en el seminari de Tortosa, a on despres d’aprovar dit curs ingressa ya en ell. En el seu ingres en el seminari no mes torna a Artana en estiu i nadal, transcurrin en la ciutat de l’Ebre la seua joventut. Estant en Tortosa don José Maria sentix, encara que debilment les primeres “ramalaes” com a valencianiste, enviant als Jocs Florals de Burriana un articul escrit en llengua valenciana , encara no s’havien publicat les normes del 32 en les que Don José Maria no ha escrit mai en sa vida. =En Tortosa= Estant en Tortosa don Jose Mª era el corrector del que despres fou el Cardenal Tarancón, sent condiscipuls en el seminari, junts van fer oposicions a beca i junts van passar del colege de Sant Josep a fer primer de Filosofia, aprovada dita oposicio, pagaven una pesseta com a mija beca. D’aquella epoca recorda la travessura d’haver encerat en un ciri tota la pizarra per a que el mestre no puguera escriure en ella al esvarar-li el clario, recorda que un supossat companyer va correr a denunciar dit acte als superiors per a “fer merits”, comentant don José María que mai ha actuat de dita forma per considerar-la deslleial i convinanciera, pero n’hi han tants aixina. Avis este de lo que per desgracia moltes vegades apareix en la vida, sense que les persones de bona fe com ell ho puguen compendre la enveja. =Estudiant i bibliofil= Tornat als seus estudis, dels dotze anys que durava la carrera de Teologia deu els va fer en Tortosa i els dos ultims en Valencia, en el primer se va llicenciar i en el segon se va doctorar. En aquells anys s’els prohibia anar en bicicleta, llegir la prensa, no mes els deixaven llegir llibres de text, pero quan don José Maria anava a Artana llegia tots els que volia en la biblioteca de s’agüelo, o quan estava en el seminari al ser ell el bibliotecari els agarrava i els llegia per la nit a amagades en un ciri al costat, sent el seu camp de llectura molt ampli pero sentint preferencia per els llibres de filosofia, historia natural i noveles, sempre havia tingut l’ensomi de ser escritor, encara que reconeix que la seua vocacio frustada va ser la de advotat pero els condicionaments economics de la seua familia li ho van impedir. =Doctor en 21 anys= Don José Maria als 21 anys ya era Doctor en Teologia, tot un prodigi, i que despres fora llicenciat en Filosofia i Lletres , en Filologia, que tinguera carrecs provincials de gran importancia, que fora el primer capellà en tindre una radio, en tindre una tele, un coche, que acudira a les Tertulies del Cassino Antic de Castello, recibira revistes en frances, passejara pel carrer Major de Castello en un dels temps en el que els capellans anaven per els carrerons en un trage de color i un sombrero de palla, en fi que don José Maria era un innovador anava avançat al seu temps, era en definitiva distint de tots . =La seu primera missa= Als vintidos anys va cantar missa demanant dispensa per edat a Roma (puix fins als 24 anys no se podia cantar missa), junt al futur Cardenal Tarancón, que fou ordenat diacono junt , com :si no, a don José Maria. Curiosament el rector del Seminari, encara que era burrianenc, va assistir a Artana a la ordenacio de capellà de don José Maria, tal vegada el Cardenal que en gloria esté, haja perdonat a don José Maria este fet. =Gran estudiant i espirt rebel= En la defensa de la seua tesis doctoral don José Maria va superar brillanment dita prova i en paraules textuals del president del jurat, puix eixa prova era oral davant de jurat, eixe president castellonero ell li va dir “ ha fet voste la prova en mes que suficiencia, ya l’escriure cal Bisbe de Tortosa per a que li done la catedra que voste vullga, que voste la desempenyarà en competencia”, pero en visita del Bisbe a Artana el capellà que acompanyava al Bisbe va voldre que don José Maria anara de famul (capellà del Bisbe) , cosa que no agradava gens a don José Maria, i encara que els seus companyers li aconsellaren que triara dita opcio puix seria el cami per a accedir en rapidea a una cangia don José Maria es va negar, ya que eixe a pesar de ser un cami facil no era del seu agrat. El castic va ser que no li van donar cap catedra el van tindre sense fer res en Artana, parat durant un temps perdent per un any la possibilitat de accedir al Doctorat en Dret Canonic degut com ya hem dit ans, a la economia familiar insuficient com per a enviar-lo un any mes a Valencia. =Servici militar= Despres de tot aixo l’enviaren de Vicari a la Serra Engarceran, poble de les comarques centrals castelloneres, estant alli te que fer el servici militar de cota, destinat com a capellà a l’escola de analfabets, encara que don José Maria volia ser capellà de regiment, per agradar-li sempre el apostolat de massa, alli donava classe i ensenyava a llegir i escriure als seus companyers, tambe i una vegada mes mos trobem en la :coincidencia de trobar-mos al entonces mossen Tarancón, al costat de don José Maria. A l’acabar el servici militar, el traslladen tal vegada per incompatibilitat en el retor de la Serra d’Engarceran, home arcaic que se negava inclus al cant en missa, cosa entre atres per la que don José Maria renyia en ell en certa asiduitat, al ser preguntat per la banda de musica de la Serra de si se podria tocar en la missa don José Maria va contestar que per supost que si puix com dia Sant Pau ell faria de tot per a portar-los a l’acte liturgic, el retor d’alli considerava tot aixo com a actes anti-liturgics. =Destinat en Ahin en temps de la Republica= El seu nou desti serà en un poble situat en el cor de la Serra d’Espadà, Ahin, pero en la condicio de que encara que Ahin se trobara prop d’Artana no estiguera sempre en el seu poble. En Ahin Don Jose Maria es va a integrar com a un mes del poble, la gent el volia, jugava en els chiquets a la “chomba”, era amic de tots els jovens , va tindre alli la primera radio del poble i la gent anava a escoltar-la i alguns dien que lo que havia alli dins eren dimonis puix no havien vist mai cap aparato de radio. Eren temps de la Republica i un dia acudiren a visitar-lo uns amics de Castello de ideologia republicana, un d’ells era el Sr. Segarra Bernat que va ser tinent d’alcalde republicà de l’epoca i que tenia la intencio de fer-lo beninfet de Lledo cosa que Don Jose Maria no va voler acceptar puix llimitava molt lo que eren les seues ilusions, encara que li oferia la possibilitat d’una vida a monto mes facil de la que portava. Un dia els amos d’arros SOS d’Algemesi que eren estiuejants al poble portaren un aparato fabulos de radio i en la iglesia possaren la missa de Beethoven que va durar dos hores, fou un exit, enterant-se els d’Eslida i demanant estos permis al obispat per a poder fer la missa tambe en radio, els contestaren que no que aixo estava prohibit, com dia ans a Don Jose Maria el tenien per modern per tota esta serie de coses. Don Jose Maria en aquells dificils temps era vollgut per tots independentment de la seua ideologia, anava un dumenge al cassino dels radicals i un atre als partidaris d’Azaña , ell volia estar en tota la gent, en els homens del poble encara que d’estos hi havia poquets puix la majoria anaven de temporà a la sega o a França a la verema. =Valent per Deu i amic de tots= Un dia van apareixer en el poble en propaganda electoral els republicans de Castello, un espardenyer que despres va ser diputat, els encapçalava, es ficaren davant de la iglesia diguent que no havia Deu que Deu era el sol, Don Jose Maria eixint al carrer va replicar-los i allo acabà com el “Ball de Torrent”, encara que al rato estaven tots junts al cassino dels radicals prenent un café la mar d’amics. La gent tenia por de que a Don Jose Maria li passara algo, pero ell se sentia protegit per les amistats republicanes que tenia en Castello, este fet fou comentari de l’epoca en tota la contornà. =L'Adeu d'Ahin= Estant en Ahin va fer el bachillerat per lliure en el Institut Lluis Vives de Valencia i la carrera de mestre tambe en la capital del Reine. Quan va acabar de fer la carrera de magisteri s’en va anar a Barcelona, la despedida d’Ahin fou trista pero a la vegada molt gratificant al vore que tot lo poble va eixir a dir-li adeu en lo cor a la ma. =Cap a Barcelona per primera vegà= Don Jose Maria se va emportar a Barcelona als seus germans per a que estudiaren en la “Normal”, tots al seu conter, pero com ell diu eren espavilats i ells se van valdre per a acabar les carreres, mes avant ell i els seus germans representaren als estaments de l’epoca. Com en els escolapios de Barcelona necessitaven un mestre, i en les odes religioses d’entonces tenien prohibit l’ensenyança , Don Jose Maria fou el mestre dels chiquets de parvuls, recorda com se deprenien cantant algunes lliçons com “ la puerta que uno abre debe cerrarla inmediatamente”, Don Jose Maria fea al mateix temps Filosofia i Lletres, Seccio de Romaniques en la Universitat de Barcelona, de dia treballava en les escoles i per les nits assistia a les classes. Van eixir en aixo unes oposicions a professor en l’escola de Santa Maria del Mar, una parroquia de Barcelona, Don Jose Maria se va presentar i alli va exercir fins que va arribar la Guerra. =La guerra civil= El 18 de Juliol, aplega la guerra El 18 de Juliol el va pillar en Barcelona, fent de professor, en aquells lluntants dies, alla a on havia un capellà totes les seues pertenencies eren saquejades i si el capellà era trobat, la seua sort era la de caure fusellat, se destapaven les tombes de les monges, horrors molts d’horrors que porten les Guerres entre germans. Don Jose Maria se va llevar la sotana i va estar amagat com a paisà en la vivenda del costat de sa casa, estant alli van anar a buscar-lo a sa casa, i encara que van trobar part de les seues pertenencies no el trovaren ad ell. Ell va decidir que s’en tenia que anar, que tenia que fugir, i no per el porter que encara sent com era de la CNT, el va ajudar i el va amagar. Com Don Jose Maria havia fet les oposicions a professor en Barcelona i tenia el carnet com a professor , li van fer un “pase” com a tal, amagant la seua condicio de capellà, i s’en va anar cap a Artana a on la seua casa havia segut saquejada. La Guerra li va portar inclus la fatal perdua d’un germa seu en el front de Teruel. Torna a Artana Ya en Artana Don José Maria passejava inclus junt a un seminariste per el poble, eren temps en els que encara podia passejar, aixo si de paisà, per els carres d’Artana. Fins que va arribar el dia de Sant Miquel a finals de setembre, en el que la persecucio de religiosos va aplegar al seu moment mes terrible, la cosa se va vore tan malament que s’amagaren tots els capellans i religiosos. Don Jose Maria fins a eixe dia i en un principi se va amagar en sa casa, un dia anaren a per ell i ell s’amagà, dins de l’armari d’una habitacio, en la mala sort que l’armari va caure en Don Jose Maria dins, pujaren i el trovaren, pero com Don Jose Maria era home que se fea en tots , els membres de la UGT el defensaren puix lo coneixien de les visites que ell fea a la biblioteca de la UGT en Artana, en la que els agarrava llibres per a consultar i llegir-los, ademes digueren que Don Jose Maria exercia de mestre en Barcelona i ya no de capellà. Pero despres d’aço Don Jose Maria se’n va anar a la casa del seu cosi que era el secretari de la UGT pensant que alli no el trovarien, el seu cosi li va oferir la possibilitat d’anar a la guerra com a Tinent, ya que com a mestre li corresponia eixa graduacio, pero Don Jose Maria no accedi ad esta proposta, encara que alguns capellans que pogueren si que ho feren, i al acabar la guerra tornaren a exercir com a capellans, inclus algun que havia ballat en les chiques en el bando republicà. Segon viage a Barcelona Dies ans del dia de Sant Miquel , Don Jose Maria en el carnet d’un mestre de Castello amic d’ell que per necessitat s’havia fet comunista, (recordem que en aquell temps dits documents no portaven foto), se’n va anar cap a Barcelona, amagat per a eixir d’Artana dins d’un carro ple de garrofes, ya en el tren li demanaren que s’identificara, no fa falta dir que el patiment d’aquells moments fou imborrable, la seua vida penjava d’un filet, puix era el moment mes virulent en la persecucio religiosa, cosa que va canviar cap al final de la guerra. Ya en Barcelona envià un telegrama a la casa dels seus veïns en el que dia “ tía Salomé grave” era la contrasenya que al vore sa mare la va plenar de felicitat. Ya en Barcelona Don Jose Maria vivia en casa d’uns amics de Vilafranca, els Guardiola, li facilitaren un treball per a que fera aparentment una vida normal. Com els seus germans se canviaren de casa al Carrer Bruch de Barcelona, Don Jose Maria s’en anà en ells, encara que alli sempre estava amagat, inclus quan arribaven visites des d’Artana dient-los als visitants que Don Jose Maria estava en França. Don Jose Maria gracies als amics que li buscaren el primer treball, va trobar un atre, en el que ya inclus cobrava i tot, de bateries d’automovils, fent-se alli pasar per cassat per a aullentar les possibles pretenents que en fins matrimonials l’eixiren, Don Jose Maria se va tindre que inventar una vida paralela en la que la seua dona i els seus chiquets residien en Valencia. Recorda la presencia davant d’ell en la fabrica del mateix Durruti, que preguntava per unes bateries de coche. El profugo Josep Maria Quan cridaren a la seua quinta Don Jose Maria se va tindre que amagar, convertint-se en un profugo, fins a la Ordre de Prieto en Giner de 1939 en la que se reconeixia el dret a la objeccio de conciencia dels capellans, en este temps ya se deixaren les persecusions a l’iglesia i inclus el mateix General Rojo buscava un capellà per a poder batejar al seu net. Don Jose Maria es va fer objetor, acollint-se a la Ordre de Prieto prestant servicis com a sanitari en un hospital primer despres ya fora del hospital estigué en Tarragona, i Cambrils (a on va dir missa en una habitacio amagat, va assistir a moribunts, malalts, o inclus a amagaes va donar la comunio a chiquets). En la zona nacional Tot aço fins que el dia de Sant Antoni se va passar a la zona nacional, presentant-se davant d’ells dient-los que era capellà, estos el presentaren al capellà del regiment, que va resultar ser un frare del Desert de les Palmes, que els va dir que el coneixia de tota la vida, encara que esta afirmacio no era massa veritat. Dies mes tart el juridic dels nacionals li feu el passe per a poder anar a Castello, eixint de la comparecencia davant del juridic per a solicitar-li el mencionat passe es va trobar una paraeta en la que hi havia aliments com chocolate o pa per auxiliar als necessitats, resultant que el camio de la paraeta, se’n anava al dia següent cap a Castello, Don Jose Maria els va demanar si podria anar en ells al viage de retorn a la seua terra, i com no al dia següent alli estava, no trobant en un primer moment el camio, motiu que el va assustar sobremanera veent-lo en un carrer prop d’alli i corregent darrere d’ell, no fora que se’l deixaren, la sorpresa fou al pujar dins, estaven alli sentats els seus amics republicans de Castello que acudien a vore-lo quan estava en Ahin, pero ara eren nacionalistes, i com a tals vestien. Per fi s'acaba la guerra Ya en Castello se’n va anar a Saragossa com a capellà de regiment. Mes tart va partir a Barcelona a on va assistir com a capellà a una execucio en el Camp de La Bota de Barcelona, no mes un dels que anaven a ser executats va voler parlar en ell per a demanar-li que donara a la seua familia unes pertenencies personals una cartera i uns cabells. Quan va tindre que anar a casa dels familiars del executat recorda la cara de terror que li van fer a l’obrir la porta i al preguntar-li per el ser vollgut, Don Jose Maria despres d’entregar les pertenencies que havien segut depositades en la seua persona i dir-los la fatal noticia se’n va anar horrorisat, durant quatre nits no va poder pegar ull, i mai mes va voler presenciar una execucio, sent des d’eixe dia un foribund detractor de la pena de mort. =Josep Maria Vicari de la Trinitat= Al tornar a Castello el van nombrar vicari de la Iglesia de la Trinitat, pero la seua dedicacio a la ensenyança en l’Institut de Castello, el fea ser un capellà a miges, puix passava molt de temps donant classes cosa que limitava la seua dedicacio a l’iglesia de la Trinitat, destacant en ella per la seua llavor en la catequesis. =Capellà del monges Carmelites= Despres el feren capella de les monges Carmelites (la creme de Castello), eren anys en que el clamor popular (com ara ho fa) demanava el obispat de Castello, convertint-se Don Jose Maria en un dels liders mes destacats en esta lluita, cosa que com vorem li va reportar la enemistat del obispo de Tortosa. =En Josep Maria catedratic= Va obtindre Don Jose Maria dos catedres, la de Religio i la de Llati, destacant els seus llibres de text de bachillerat utilisats com a llibres de religio que se vengueren per tota Espanya, inclus en Africa i en America del Sur, llibres que cada any en una nova edicio renovava, en l’ultima edicio que d’estos llibres se va fer Don Jose Maria recorda els 24.000 que la seua germana va empaquetar per a enviar-los per tots els Instituts espanyols. En quan a la seua dedicacio al Llati el buscaren inclus per a fer uns cursos en la Universitat de Salamanca, envoltats de catedratics de tot lo mon, va fer la traduccio de 8 llibres de Plauto (com especialista en llati classic que es) publicats per Espasa-Calpe. Algunes d’estes traduccions les va presentar a un concurs internacional en Buenos Aires de Teatre llati i grec, fent la traduccio del grec el jesuita i professor de la Universitat de Salamanca Elgorriaga, guanyant el premi els dos en el seu treball i colaboracio. En eixos anys en Castello Don Jose Maria a pesar de la seua cultura va destacar sempre perque com a bon humanista, lo mes importat per ad ell van ser els demes, sent sobre tot el mestre dels chiquets que jugava en ells a la corda o el professor dels jovens als que retava a una partida a escacs. Com diem anteriorment, Don Jose Maria fou de les persones que foren basiques per a la creacio de l’obispat de Segorbe-Castello, aspiracio que fou i es un clam en tota la provincia de Castello, se va intercedir en este tema davant Serrano Suñer, la Conferencia Episcopal, la Santa Sede, Don Jose Maria fou l’assesor eclesiastic en este tema d’aquells que reivindicaven dit obispat, pero tot aço li portà l’odi del Obispo de Tortosa, que el va amenaçar en diverses vegades en enviar-lo a Chodos, o inclus oferint-li una Canongia com a archiver en Tortosa la qüestio era tindrel ben llunt de Castello i que no fora (ya entonces) lo que alguns diuen secessioniste, Don Jose Maria no va accedir, ni en chantages ni en amenaces, i curiosament i a pesar del obispo de Tortosa va aprovar les oposicions que se feren en Segorbe per accedir a Canonge. =El catedratic Guinot en Albacete= En l’any 1960 Don Jose Maria va aprovar les oposicions que se feren en Madrit i va accedir a la plaça de catedratic de llati en la ciutat d’Albacete, durant tres anys va estar vivint en la capital manchega, recordant d’ella les excursions per les seues contornades, pero sobre tot les Tertulies de gran nivell que alli se feen, protagonisades per gent que simbolisava el progresisme cultural de l’epoca. Estant en Albacete va a tornar a opositar per a obtindre la plaça en Barcelona desti que despres de conseguir, i estar un any en la ciutan condal, va permutar en un canvi per la ciutat de Castello, ciutat de la que quan se’n anava no mes pensava en tornar a ella. =Per fi en Castelló= Mos trobem en l’any 1964, i Don Jose Maria en el seu regres a Castello dona classes en l’Institut femeni, fins a l’any 1977, en el que al cumplir 70 anys deixa de desenrrollar eixes tarees. Es just eixe any 1977, quan Don Jose Maria dedica ya tots els seus esforços a la defensa, al cultiu, i al treball per i per a la cultura i personalitat valenciana. Des de el 77 al 82 publica articuls tots els dumenges en lo Diari Mediterraneo de Castello. En 1982 sufrix una delicada operacio que el porta al quirofan el dia de Sant Josep, tant a penes dos semanes despres Don Jose Maria, en coche que li va enviar Donya Ampar Cabanes partix cap a Valencia per a participar en les reunions d’oficialisacio de la Ortografia de l´Academia. Alli Don Jose Maria descubrix a les normes de Castello com el vertader intent de Cavall de Troya dins la Cultura Valenciana. =En Josep Maria Guinot Galan de la RACV= Mes tart, el nomenen membre agregat de la Seccio Filologica de la Real Academia de Cultura Valenciana, a on les seues colaboracions han segut proliferes, destacan la seua obra sobre fonetica i gramatica. I es en este 1982 quan junt al ondero Insa Ten ideen l’Associacio Cultural Cardona Vives , reunint al catedratic de grec Don Víctor Bort, al historiador Sr, Gascó, a Don Leopolt Penyarroja i a d’atres per a constituir dita Associacio Cultural de Castello, presidint-la durant molts d’anys i ostentant actualment la presidencia honorifica de la mateixa. Eixemple pera tot guia, fon Josep Maria un gran homenot, un gran humanista i un gran sabi. =Enllaços externs= *Cardona Vives *RACV =Bibliografia= *Renou Revista de la Associacio Cultural Cardona Vives Categoria: Escritors